kindness for more
by baby hosey
Summary: scully is alone with william, and she reaches out to help someone and she gets more back than expected. sc/sk romance please r r now completed.
1. Chapter 1

Kindness for more

Ch1

Dana woke up in bed alone... She looked at her clock on her bedside, it was ten o'clock, William never let her sleep this late. She crawled from her bed, rubbed her face then slipped into her pjs, once she found them across the floor. She walked out in the lounge, she was all alone and thinking what to do next to keep herself amused. She hears William laugh from his bedroom, he's awake and sounds happy, she moves towards his room when the room opens  
"...and the other went bang"  
On point William giggles as he's being tiggled on his side, he turns into the culprit making him laugh, who leans into him, slightly kissing his hair  
"you like this silly rhyme don't you? Your so funny"  
Stood holding William in the doorway is skinner in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, laughing along with William, he looks up and sees Dana  
"Oww hi... Umm morning"  
he gives an uneasy smile, a little embarrassed  
"morning both of you, I wondered if you were awake yet Mr William" says Dana laughing as William reaches his arms for her  
"come on then" she says taking him,  
He snuggles into her neck  
"you need your bottle don't you? Its late"  
Skinner looks down from the pair to the floor  
"he's already had it" he says  
"you gave it to him?"  
"yes, sorry. He was grizzly at about 9 so I gave it to him... You said he'd want it at that time. Sorry"  
Dana looks at him and steps close again, she kisses him on the cheek,  
"thanks. Ill just change him, can you make me a coffee please?"  
He nods and retreats to the kitchen. As she takes him back into his room, and sets him on his changing table  
"were you having fun with uncle skinner? I think he likes you a lot"  
William wiggles on the mat while Dana changes him.  
"Mommy will have a drink then you can have some fruit, maybe uncle skinner can do that while I shower, what you think?"  
Once he's changed and dressed in his new set she carries him back out, she drags his new floor mat skinner bought him across to in front of the sofa, she's sure he will learn to kick and make loads of noise with it.  
"your spoilt little man"  
"no he's not, just well loved" says skinner appearing with two mugs, he sets them on the table and sits next to Dana  
"thank you" she says with a smile  
She puts her hand on his leg, then leans into him, but he pulls away, she moves her hand to his cheek  
"Dana please"  
She pulls back  
"what? What's wrong?"  
He opens his mouth to speak but she jumps in  
"so its only ok when you want it not me" she stands, she feels she can't sit with him, she thought he was better than this. She starts to walk towards the kitchen but is grabbed, turned and pushed against the wall  
"yes?" she says in a angry voice  
He grabs her face and is instantly kissing her, she melts into him and wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer. He pulls out, stroking her cheek  
"Dana... I wasn't being funny with you, I'd never be funny with you. Last night meant everything to me, and I want it to carry on, but not in front of William. Its not fair to confuse him, he's seen his dad with you, its not fair he now sees you kissing me. Sorry if that's wrong for you"  
She nods...  
"not at all, it makes sense, I was just worrying you were regretting last night or thought I was messing you around as I didn't sleep with you"  
"Dana, I didn't expect to Jump into bed with you, I actually don't want to jump straight in yet, I want to be with you and learn your beautiful body first. I know your conscious you see which is why I was surprised when you asked to lie topless with me"  
Her hearts melting with each word, she moves and strokes his cheek  
"thank you, I don't deserve you"  
He pulls a stern face  
"you've not got me yet, you need to ask me"  
"umm... So Walter will you be with me? And take on my bundle of mess and noise"  
He leans into her  
"yes"  
And he kisses her pushing himself closer to her, he pulls out of the kiss and wraps his arms around her.  
"Can I ask something? Seriously"  
"yes, what?"  
"did you really think I expected to sleep with you last night?"  
"I don't know, a bit, we were rather undressed in bed"  
"Dana, I... I love you, always have, I never thought I'd kiss you, let alone lie with you like that in bed. It was amazing"  
Both smile then kiss again, William starts to sound unhappy  
"will you see to him, if I sort out his snack?" asks Dana  
"course"  
They pull apart and he walks to see William  
"what's up little man?"  
he picks him up, sits on the sofa, and William giggles at him. Dana stands watching them together, she knows she made the right decision in asking him to be with her, he idolises her and William, even better he loves her. It then hits her she didn't return the gesture, she does love him, she decides shower, put William to sleep then tell him.  
She's in the kitchen sorting out Williams fresh fruit puree when she feels two hands on her neck,  
"hello William, its almost ready"  
She turns to see William being held by skinner laughing.  
"Shall we put you in your chair then uncle skinner can feed you?"  
Skinner nods, and puts William in his high chair. Skinner sits n front of him laughing, She hands him the bowl  
"umm looks nice" he says  
"I put his water on the table, he'll drink the lot after he's done, give him a little in between. But mind he grabs the bowl"  
"ok, well be ok won't we?"  
"ill jump a shower, then he'll be ready for a sleep, ok?"  
"yeah were all good"  
She walks across to the bedroom, proud of herself. She goes through her draws looking for some decent underwear, and clothes to put on, she wants to look good for her new man. She then slips into the shower, thinking about what happened the night before.  
In the kitchen skinner is still feeding William, thinking about his new partner and what happened the night before. He'd acted so unlike himself but got the one thing he wanted. He was a little unsure of he'd pushed to far saying he loved her but she seemed ok with him. His thoughts were distracted by William grabbing the bowl, spilling some of the contents onto his t shirt  
"cheers for that"  
William just giggled.  
"Right all finished, here's your water. Ill get some wipes for your messy face"  
Once all cleaned, skinner picks him up and carries him to the sofa  
"come on snuggles and sleep time"  
He lays William across his arm then strokes his face, he starts to close his eyes, Skinners glad he can do this, and William is comfortable with him.

Dana steps out of the shower, dries herself then slips into her new clothes then steps out, she sees skinner nursing William and he's falling asleep on him. She quietly walks over and wraps her arms around his neck.  
"hi" he whispers "you wanna finish him off?"  
"yeah, that ok?"  
"yeah ill go wash,"  
She sits next to him and he hands William over,  
"what happened to your top?"  
"William did. You look nice"  
"thanks"  
"see you in a bit"  
"ok"  
And he walks into the bedroom.

He gets out his bag, finds a clean t shirt and undies, wishing he'd put some decent clothes in but he did think he was going to a motel, not be with Dana. He jumps in the shower remembering what happened the night before, wondering when he'll get the chance again. He gets out the shower, dries, and slips into his boxers then steps out into the bedroom  
"umm... Nice..."  
He looks up and sees Dana laid on the bed smiling at him  
"well I hope you'll get used to it"  
"oww I want to"  
She stands and walks up to him. She runs her hands down his bare chest, he shivers under her gentle touch.  
"Walt, hunny... Can I tell you something?"  
He wraps his arms around her  
"yes, what?"  
"I love you"  
He's stunned by her admission of love...  
"I love you too"  
They hug for a bit...  
"How did this all begin?" says Dana...


	2. Chapter 2

Kindness for more

Ch 2

Twenty four hours earlier

Dana was finishing early for the day so she went by the office to see Monica, but she and Doggett are out, so she pops up to see skinner.  
"Hi Mandy any chance I can see skinner?"  
"he's on lunch at the moment but he'll be back soon and he has a free afternoon. You can wait in the office for him"  
"thanks Mandy ill do that"  
"I hope you can cheer him up" says Mandy  
This confuses Dana but she takes her usual seat across the table, she's liked sitting there before but now it feels odd, she's not an agent anymore, he's just her friend, who she likes... A lot... She has thoughts about him at night and she wakes very excited and wishes things could be different but could never tell him, he'd never look at her like he used to, not now she's had Mulder's baby.  
Soon the door opens  
"hi Dana, how are you?"  
He looks flustered and very wound up  
"I'm ok, what's wrong?"  
He sits in his chair  
"this feels wrong" he says  
He moves to sit on his desk,  
"much better, now.. How am I? Pissed off... My blocks had a power cut since yesterday afternoon, so my place was freezing, so not much sleep and the powers still off. Apart from that I'm ok"  
He tries to smile but can't  
"are you sleeping at home tonight?" she asks concerned  
"no, I'm going to find a motel, its way to cold at home"  
Dana thinks  
"your not going to a motel, come to mine"  
"no its fine"  
"no its not, I can't let you stay in a dingy hotel, stay with me"  
"but..."  
"No I insist, come by after work I can cook, it'll be nice to have you round. Say yes"  
He gives in.  
"if your sure? I wasn't hinting"  
"its fine, anything I can do to help you"  
He nods  
"so what did you come by for?"  
He quickly adds  
"not that I'm not glad to see you, I am its not been the same without you around"  
She nods  
"I came to see a few old faces. I miss this place at times, and the people"  
worrying she's giving herself away, she changes the subject and that chat usual stuff, about work, and William.  
"Neway I'd better let you work, call me when you leave and ill put dinner on, ok?"  
"Yes ok Dana, it will. Probably he about 5.30 as I've nothing really to do here. That ok?"  
"yes fine"  
She stands fully aware of the small distance there is between them  
"see you later"  
"yeah bye Dana"  
And she leaves, he stays sat on the desk taking in what's just happened, he's agreed to stay at dana's, he's not sure it is a good idea. He lays in bed at night thinking about her, being with her and playing with William, being his father figure, but would Dana let him in that close, probably not, she's so guarded. It would never happen.  
Dana gets out to her car, is she playing with the devil? Making skinner stay at hers... Over night... He's a good friend, has done lots for her so its the least she can do to help him out.  
She gets home, has an update on Williams day from mom, who then leaves  
"if you need me over the weekend call me"  
"ok mom. Bye"  
She then sets to changing the bed before William wakes up, she goes to sit on the sofa when she hears him thought the baby monitor. She goes to his room  
"hi baby" she says moving the cot sides down  
"you coming out?" he puts his arms up and she picks him up, she holds him to her shoulder and kisses his cheek  
"I love you" she tells him.  
"Come on let's change you then we can go play"

All changed she becomes aware that the days quickly passing by and no word from skinner, she's thinking he'll pull out. Why wouldn't he? He can't possible know how she feels for him? How could he? No one knows and why would he want to return the feeling? She's a single mom, never married, no chance of another child...ever. Why would any man want her? This thought upsets her, though she has William, he'll always be around but at times she'd like someone else around, moms always around but she wants him around, to care for her and love William, he's loosing out more than anyone, stuck round women all day. Who'll teach him all the things he needs to know about being a boy then a man... But she doesn't want just anyone to teach him... She wants him... Walter skinner...  
Its soon approaching six o'clock but still no word, Williams having his bottle then he'll go to sleep then the loneliness sets in, sat on her sofa listening to every noise William makes, looking around at her things, wondering why she's so alone. William starts to drift off  
"good boy" she whispers kissing his head.  
Soon fast asleep she carries him to his cot,  
"sleep tight baby" she kisses him again then walks out.  
In the kitchen she sets to sorting out something to eat, she doesn't want to eat though, her minds full of loss and desire, desire to be held, to be loved. She's disturbed from her thoughts by her cell ringing, she looks its skinner  
"hey, thought you weren't coming"  
He laughs "No I got pulled into a meeting. Do you fancy a take away? My treat"  
"yeah ok, what were you thinking?"  
"Pizza, I know a nice place. What do you like?"  
"Anything. I'm not fussy"  
"ok well ill go get it, be over in 40mins"  
"ok, see you soon"  
She hangs up and is very excited suddenly, but she knows she must calm down before he arrives. She sets to making Williams bottle for the morning when he wakes at 8.30 in the morning. Her thoughts wander as she putting in the powder and she spills some over herself,  
"shit"  
Just then there's a knock at the door, she runs over and opens it,  
"hi come in" she says  
Walking back to the kitchen  
"what happened to you?" he says shutting the door  
"I wasn't paying attention while making Williams morning bottle"  
He laughs, "what else were you doing?"  
How can she be honest? 'Oww I was thinking about kissing you' no way...  
"Just wondering when you'd be here. Your early neway"  
"I know I called ahead to the restaurant, I know the owner and manager so it was ready as I arrived"  
H sets the pizza down,  
"these are for you?" handing her a bunch of flowers  
"uh thanks, what they for?"  
This stumps him..  
"For letting me stay"  
Such a lie, but he could hardly say 'cos I love you and wanted to show you' could he?. She finishes making the bottle and puts it in the fridge, she gets out plates and they sit down to eat.  
Small talk is made between them  
"so what was the meeting about?" she asks  
"I have no idea... Two guys were arguing and I was in my own little world thinking"  
"about what? If I may ask"  
He looks down  
"about you, me staying over, what I could get us for dinner to save you cooking"  
Has he revealed too much he worries, but that is what he's been doing  
"oww and about William, I bought him something, ill have to bring it up"  
Danas surprised, he doesn't normally bring him presents.  
"That's sweet, flowers and dinner for me, present for William your too much"  
"not at all, I like getting you both stuff. Who else do I have to spoil?"  
"no one"  
"exactly, neway I'm uncle skinner I'm allowed by name to treat him"  
Dana cleared the table and washed up while skinner watched,  
"what you thinking?" he asks  
"nothing much"  
She was thinking about him snuggling up behind her while she does this but its only a dream. They move onto the sofa still chatting usual stuff mom,work,William  
"are you working tomorrow?" she asks  
"no, thank god"  
"oww ok"  
"why?"  
"as William wakes early then goes back off then has his bottle, I thought I'd better warn you as you'll still be here when he does wake" she yawns  
"am I keeping you up?" he asks sincerely  
"a little"  
He laughs  
"ok well ill get Williams present so you can set it up then you can tell me where the duvet and all that is then you can go to bed"  
"your not sleeping out here"  
"Am I not?" surprised  
"no, I'm not that cruel, you can sleep in with me, in my bed"  
Both stunned, Dana cos she said it and him as he never expected to share a bed with her. His minds in overtime  
"were two adults, I'm sure we can manage" she assures him  
"yeah ok, fine. Ill be back in a second"


	3. Chapter 3

Kindness for more

Ch3

He stands and walks out leaving the door ajar, she stays sat on the sofa, can she really do this?.  
Outside skinner gets to his car, opens the boot and gets out a holdall bag and a big box, he puts the bag on his shoulder then carries the box up.  
"Wow big enough box" says Dana  
He just laughs  
"you'll love what's in it, so will William. Its a sensory play mat with apparatus, and he can use it for years yet. Let's set it up then bed, yeah?"  
"easy assembly, you know what that means?"  
"Its impossible to do"  
Both laugh and set to the task.  
Half an hour later its done,  
"it looks great, he's gonna love it, thank you"  
And she turns to hug him, he's straight in her arms  
"its ok, I knew he'd love it, and I like helping out. Neway I have to by name now I'm uncle skinner"  
Both laugh "ok bed time"  
"you go through, I just wanna check everything and get the monitor."  
He nods, grabs his bag and goes in. He's not seen her bedroom in forever and now he's got to sleep in it, with her. He knows its going to be hard, in many ways. He sets his bag on the bed then works out which side he'll be on, uhh the right, suits him. He opens his bag gets out his pjs and toothbrush, is just about to go into the bathroom when  
"what are they? You won't need then you'll cook in them in bed"  
"what? Why?"  
She walks up to him takes hold...  
"You've slept alone for too long"  
And she throws them across the room  
"so what shall I sleep in then?"  
"boxers, t shirt if you prefer"  
"how'd you know I wear boxers?"  
She feels herself blush  
"I don't, do you?" he laugh  
"wait and see" he smiles and steps into the bathroom  
Dana worries she's come on to strong, and if he's flirting back or just being cool about the situation. She goes to her draw and looks through for some nice pjs to wear, she riffles through, on top are all her maternity bits, not at all sexy. She finds her nice satin set, she looks into her mirror as skinner steps out of the bathroom, she turns to look at him  
"uhh ha you are a boxers man"  
"I am, but what are these?" pointing to her hands, holding her pjs  
"what does it look like?"  
"Uhh but miss Scullly if I'm not allowed pjs nor are you"  
He grabs then and throws them across the room  
"what am I meant to sleep in then?"  
He shrugs, he can think of a perfect way, naked but knows to keep quiet  
"I don't know"

Both laugh a little and just smile at each other, he moves and puts his clothes in his bag, then puts the bag by the cupboard, Dana stays still stunned by the fact she will very soon be in bed with skinner in not very much.


	4. Chapter 4

Kindness for more

Ch 4

He stands and look at Dana, he's very close to her  
"you ok?" he asks concerned  
She nods  
"Dana, if your uncomfortable ill sleep on the sofa"  
"no... Please"  
She puts a hand on his chest, she can feel his heart pumping quickly, he quickly covers her hand with his,  
"you ok?" she asks back  
He takes a deep breath, he likes the feel of dana's hand on his chest, though its blocked by a layer of cotton he can feel her warm hand, it makes his body tingle  
"Dana..." is all he manages  
He's so close to her, he so wants to kiss her but fears her reaction, but he's run scared for too long, she's kissed him before. He moves his other hand to her cheek, it's now or never, he slowly dips his head down making his intention clear. Dana freezes, she loves his touch on her hand and cheek, but he's moving... Moving in... She wants this so much, she just prays it means to him what it does to her. He's a tiny distance away, he gets scared  
"ok?"  
"yeah"  
And he places his lips on hers, gently only for a moment then he pulls back  
"sorry" he says  
feeling very stupid, feeling he's... Wait Dana's hands gone to his neck pulling him in again, in for another. Their lips join again, he let's go of her hand and slips it onto her waist. This kiss lingers, so much feeling is passed between them in this moment. Dana pulls back... An just looks at him, could this really mean something to him?, for them? He draws back a little from her  
"I'm sorry, I know your vulnerable, ill move.."  
"Stop, no I'm not, I want this, I need this"  
"just not with me" he says sadly  
"Walt, I want and need this only from you"  
"why me though? You could have any guy you want"  
She stumped again, why is it only him she wants and needs  
"your the only man I can trust. I've been hurt too many times and..."  
"And what?" he urges  
"and I like you, a lot. All I think of is you, like this. Is that wrong?" He steps back up to her, strokes her cheek  
"no its not wrong, I just never thought you'd want me back" he moves closer  
"but clearly you do"  
And he kisses her again, this time with more want, more feeling, and so much more passion, she's set him alight with her words.  
He hands slowly start moving down his body, she eases up his t-shirt a little and runs her hands on his stomach, he does the same, overwhelmed by the sensations running through him. Dana feels amazing, he clearly likes her too, but she suddenly has an urgent need to pee, she pulls out of the kiss  
"Walt, I need to go bathroom"  
He steps back, feeling the lines been too flexed and she's pulling away. She sees him retreat back, so she moves her hand to his cheek  
"I won't be a minute, crawl into bed and ill join you"  
He nods and gets into bed. She hates her bladders not as it used to be, joy of having a baby she guesses. Its then decision time, what to wear to bed? Thankfully she has on a nice pair of Lace French panties on, she grabs her white vest top from the ironing pile, then there equal. Once sat on the toilet she begins to think and worry, does he expect them to sleep together? What if he takes off her top and sees her horrid stretch marks? Does this mean anything to him? She shakes her head trying to ignore the thoughts. She looks in the mirror, she smiles then opens the door, he is in bed, facing away from the door and her side  
"hey" she calls  
"yes?" comes his muffled voice  
"I kept my end of the bargin, wanna look?"  
He slowly rolls  
"wow... Dana... Nice"  
She slowly walks to the bed and slides in next to him, he rolls over completely to look at her, he strokes her cheek  
"you ok?" he asks again  
She shrugs, not sure what to say  
"Dana we can stop whenever you say, and we can forget it..."  
"No, I like all this but what does it mean to you? I told you what it meant to me"  
He nods, it is true  
"well Dana... It means a lot, as I like you so much, I think of you all the time and being here with you is amazing. If I died now I'd be the happiest man ever just to of kissed you, your an amazing woman"  
"you mean it?"  
"I do"  
She then moves closer and kisses him, she trust him so she knows what he said is the truth. The kissing gets more serious and she starts running her hands further up his chest and back  
"one second, can in take this off?" he asks  
"ok"  
he pull away, sits up, pulls his t shirt over his head then lays back down. Dana's amazed at his body and muscular arms, she runs her hands along them as he watches, stroking her belly through her vest top  
"your so muscular, why do you hide it in those loose shirts?"  
He smiles  
"well it keeps people guessing, no one knows if I am big or just wear baggy clothes to give the impression. But I do try keep on shape. I'm guessing you like it then?"  
"yeah, I do"  
They start kissing again and his hand slips under her vest top, onto her sides, back and belly, she feels she's loosing control, and soon won't be able to stop then will regret it  
"Walt"  
"yeah"  
"this is as far as it goes tonight" she stern on this  
"ok, that's fine, I'm loving just kissing you"  
This goes on for sometime and both enjoy the attention, its a very sensual experience and full of so much. Dana snuggles into him and wraps her arms around, she touched his chest in every way but longs for it to be skin to skin properly, could she really ask this of him? To let her be topless snuggled with him but not go any further? Maybe...  
"what you thinking hun?" he asks  
Hun? She likes that  
"can I... I'd like to..." how can she word it?  
"Can you what?"  
"Its weird to ask, and its expecting a lot"  
"what Dana? Just ask ill do anything you ask me to or not to do, trust me"  
"I do trust you but... I want to lie topless with you"  
This prospect excites him but he knows its not about sex, this is sensual and whatever she wants she gets  
"ok, that's fine"  
"you sure?"  
"Dana look at me"  
She moves back from his chest, and looks at him  
"this is the most amazing feeling ever being with you and it not being about sex, its special and if you want to lie topless with me do, but you must trust me"  
"I do trust you"

"ok then top off"  
She sits up and slowly pulls it off over her head,  
"your bodies amazing" he says stroking her back  
"your just being kind" she says as she slips back down,  
He seizes her chin,  
"ok, right now I promise all that I say to you is true always. Dana your body is amazing"  
She feels a blush coming on, and pulls herself into his chest, it feels amazing to be cuddles like this to the one man she's always wanted. Suddenly a noise comes over the monitor making them both jump, its William he doesn't sound asleep,  
"is he ok?" asks skinner concerned  
"yeah, give him five minutes and he'll go back off, he always does this"  
Skinner nods as they both lay, cuddled up, listening. Soon it goes quiet  
"see he's fine" says Dana  
"good, now I'm thinking we go to sleep its late now"  
"we have a problem there"  
"what?"  
"I sleep on my side, facing away"  
"that's fine. Can I spoon behind you or not?"  
She pulls away, smiles and kisses him  
"I'd like that"  
She rolls over onto her side, and he lays behind her, arm across her belly  
"night" he says  
"night"

At around eight o'clock skinner wakes up, still snuggled up to Dana, who looks so peaceful. He can hear William stirring through the monitor, its almost his wake up time, but Dana is always saying she's tired, she deserves a lie in so he decides to get up and sort William out, warming a bottle can't be that hard. He kisses her cheek then crawls out of bed, he quietly finds his jeans from his bag and puts on his t-shirt, grabs the monitor and creeps out. He sits on the sofa waiting till he knows William is fully awake, his mind starts to wander, back to his night with Dana, it had been amazing for him and to be so trusted, though he wasn't sure that Dana was convinced that he didn't expect sex, he'd run it by her later. William becomes more vocal, he's awake, he quietly walks over to his room  
"hi little man, you wanna come out?"  
He moves the cot sides down,  
"come on then"  
He says lifting him up and onto his waist  
"you ok? You had a good sleep. Now were going to be good and let momma sleep. So ill do your bottle that ok?"  
William just giggles. He takes him through to the lounge and sits on the sofa, turns off the moniter, William still has hold of his teddy  
"shall we sing? I know a song you like"  
He sits playing with him on his lap, with teddy and a singing prop he loves this boy so much, uncle skinner is a cool name he thinks. William starts to get grumpy and tearful  
"come on let's put your bottle on shall we?"  
He carries him to the kitchen gets the bottle out of the fridge then looks at the bottle warmer  
"well work this out won't we William?"  
He plugs it in and the light turns on,  
"see its easy"  
And he pops the bottle in, then sits on the kitchen chair.  
"So little man do you think your momma will let me stay over today for a bit. I haven't spent time with you two in ages"  
William gurgles and burgles back, while hitting him with his teddy.  
He gets up and checks it, its just right.  
"Come on then into your room on that comfy chair for this".  
He sits on the chair and William feeds himself,  
"your so like your momma" he says stroking his face.  
"All gone, you were hungry, now what do you do? More singing?"  
After a while of singing ten little sausages he decides to go put the kettle on, he needs a drink from all the singing. He steps out still singing  
"and the other went bang"  
William giggles as he tiggles him, then he looks up to see Dana watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kindness for more

Ch 5

Both stand hugging, thinking about how it did begin, and how amazing it was for them both and now for William. Skinner pulls out of the hug and starts to dress  
"so what are you doing today?" asks Dana  
"I'm not sure"  
"want to spend the day with me and William?"  
"I can do, if that's ok, I thought you might want alone time with William"  
"no its fine, I can do that tomorrow, If that's ok?"  
He turns back to her and holds her  
"William comes first in everything, even over us and me. You don't need to ask permission to spend time with your son alone"  
"your so understanding thank you"  
He just nods.  
"You staying tonight?" she asks  
"umm... Maybe not, ill go home see if its all sorted"  
"oww ok"  
"your upset by that?"  
"no its ok"  
"Dana I love you, but I'm not going to suffocate you. You'll have to arrange for your mom to have William one evening and night so I can take you out for dinner or something, have some time just us. What you think?"  
"I'd love that"  
"I'm gonna treat you real good, you know that right?"  
"Yes I do. I love you"  
"I love you too"  
He takes her hand and leads her back into the lounge.


End file.
